Por quê eu te amo!
by Anna Potter
Summary: Hermione escreve uma poesia sobre seus sentimentos quanto a Rony. Fic traduzida!


Nota da Tradutora: Isso é uma tradução da fic/poema da Hermione Weasley,  
  
que me cedeu gentilmente a autorização para traduzi-la. Ou seja, essa fic  
  
NÃO me pertence, e quem quiser mandar um e-mail para ela, o endereço é:  
  
ronandherm4eva@hotmail.com. iHeather, thank you very much!/i. Eu  
  
adaptei alguns versos para se encaixarem melhor na poesia em português, e  
  
para "tentar" rimar um pouco. Como é a primeira fic que eu traduzo, não sei  
  
se está muito boa, mas caso não esteja, me perdoem, eu realmente tentei!  
  
Espero reviews!!!  
  
B-jinhus, Anna Potter  
  
Nota da Autora: Eu espero que vocês gostem desse poema tanto quanto eu  
  
gosto de R/H.  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não sou J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~ Por quê eu te amo? ~*~  
  
Você e suas vestes de segunda mão.  
  
A vermelhidão no lóbulo da sua orelha.  
  
O jeito que você retruca, quando sabe que não vai ganhar.  
  
O jeito que você defende seus amigos e família.  
  
Foram algumas dessas razões que me fizeram me apaixonar por você, contra  
  
toda a lógica, eu sei!  
  
Mas ultimamente eu descobri que é difícil não demonstrar.  
  
O fogo no seu temperamento, junto com o seu cabelo.  
  
Quando você enfrentou aquele Aragogue, eu sabia que você teria cuidado.  
  
Eu amo cada sarda do seu belo rosto.  
  
Sim, eu disse que as amo de milhares de maneiras.  
  
Eu sei que parece infantil, mas eu amo quando nós brigamos...  
  
É a única hora em que você deixa seus verdadeiros sentimentos serem um  
  
pouco mostrados.  
  
Foi aquele seu ciúmes pelo Krum?  
  
...ou você apenas estava sendo burro?  
  
Eu não sei o que pensar...  
  
Algum dia você retornaria todos os meus sentimentos?  
  
Eu estou mendigando pra saber.  
  
Você realmente me ama por trás da minha aparência?  
  
Como eu pude me apaixonar por você?  
  
Eu não sei, mas é verdade...  
  
Você me enfurece e me fascina como nenhum outro conseguiria.  
  
E eu me pergunto... "você sabe disso?"  
  
Eu espero que sim, pois você deveria!  
  
Depois de dizer-te isto, então eu penso que você deveria, e agora!  
  
Você me pergunta por quê você é especial...deixe-me enumerar os motivos...  
  
Você ilumina minha vida, e me faz existir a cada dia.  
  
Seu humor é contagioso, e eu amo o jeito que você ri.  
  
Eu amo o jeito como você me defende quando Malfoy me xinga.  
  
Você acha que não é ninguém especial, a não ser o filho de Arthur  
  
Weasley...  
  
Que tudo deixado para você já teve um dono.  
  
Mas em meu coração, isso não importa, pois você sempre será o número um!  
  
O que lhe falta de dinheiro, você completa com muito caráter!  
  
Você talvez seja o fiel amigo de Harry Potter, mas também é o amigo  
  
verdadeiro.  
  
Ele sabe - e eu sei - que no final, você sempre estará lá!  
  
As pessoas pensam que eu gosto do Harry do jeito que eu gosto de você.  
  
Eu sei que isso é ridículo (e falso)!  
  
Eu amo o jeito que você joga xadrez. E eu sei que eu não ganharia.  
  
Mas mesmo assim, eu jogo com você uma vez mais...  
  
Eu amo estar com você...mesmo que na maioria das vezes eu esteja brava.  
  
É que algumas vezes você é totalmente louco!  
  
Como você pode convidar a Fleur para o baile?  
  
Quando eu ouvi isso, eu pensei que iria morrer!  
  
E então você me convidou e eu me surpreendi  
  
Você me convidou depois dela? Eu tive que agredir.  
  
Ela era melhor que eu a seus olhos, eu imaginei.  
  
Até que eu percebi que eu, certamente, estava sendo insensível.  
  
Você sabe como eu me senti quando você percebeu que eu era uma garota?  
  
Quando por anos, sua simples existência fazia minha cabeça girar?  
  
Eu fiquei zangada. Muito mais zangada do que jamais havia ficado!  
  
E quando você teve a coragem de gritar comigo por causa do Krum, e me disse  
  
que eu não deveria ter ido com ele.  
  
Foi como mil facas me perfurando, quando você disse que ele estava apenas  
  
me fazendo de boba.  
  
Eu tentei ao máximo permanecer indiferente, mas não pude, e revidei.  
  
Se você realmente se importasse, não deveria ter me convidado para uma  
  
última discussão  
  
Agora eu fechei meu coração, e talvez você nunca saiba o quanto eu te amo,  
  
apesar de eu realmente querer demonstrar isso!  
  
Em meu coração, em minha mente, você será sempre o amor da minha vida, para  
  
o resto da eternidade...  
  
O primeiro, o único, o magnífico - Ronald Weasley. 


End file.
